This Love Is All I Have To Give
by PandaBare101
Summary: Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd have been best friends since they were ten years old. The two have been inseparable since then, but what happens when Derek plans on getting married? And it's not to who you would think? How will Meredith react? What will happen to their relationship (I promise it's better than I'm making it sound).
1. Chapter 1

_******PLEASE READ******_

_**In this story Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd are best friends. They are currently 25 years old and have known each other since they were ten years old. The way I'm writing this is going to be in the form of flashbacks. Chapter one will start with the two meeting when they were ten years old and each chapter will be the next year. Chapter one = Ten years old, Chapter 2: 11 years old, and so on. So the first 15 chapters most likely will be flashbacks and will lead up to their current age. **_

_**This story may sound pretty lame, but I'll try to make it as appealing as possible. This is also my first Grey's Anatomy story. I typically write stories based off of Vampire Diaries so if you like Vampire Diaries I would appreciate if you checked out my other stories and let me know what you think! I eventually plan on finishing those as well!**_

_**I appreciate your feedback and I'm open to any suggestions! So let me know what you think. Please review and enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>Meredith Grey sat at the end of the long driveway and frowned. She crossed her arms across her small body as she stared at the large white house before her. Her father, Thatcher Grey, apparently decided Meredith and her mother Ellis Grey, weren't good enough for him. That's what her mother told her, at least. Meredith may only be ten, but she isn't stupid. She knew damn well that her parents didn't love each other anymore, and they haven't for a long time. Ellis Grey was too busy tending to her patients at the hospital and Thatcher didn't think it was fair that he got stuck with Meredith all the time.<p>

Meredith was okay with all of this though. She didn't really like her dad all that much anyways. Lately, he was becoming really aggressive towards her, and he was drinking alcohol more than usual. Ellis told her when they moved into their new house that she was still going to be spending a lot of time in the hospital and Meredith would be spending a lot of time alone. Meredith would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She's only been home alone a few times while her dad ran to the store, but that was maybe for 15 minutes at a time.

Meredith was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. She quickly made her way up the lengthy driveway and through the front door. "Yes, Mom" She called out.

Ellis Grey emerged through the kitchen door towards her daughter. "Honey, I know we just moved in and this is our first day here, but there's an emergency at the hospital."

Meredith let out a sigh and nodded. "I understand, Mom. I'll be fine, really."

Ellis smiled, and rubbed the small girls head. "That's my tough little girl. I'll come home as soon as I can." She hugged her daughter tightly, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Meredith followed her mother out the front door and watched as she pulled out of the driveway. A small tear left the little girls eye. She quickly wiped it away and sat on the front steps.

"It's not fair!" Meredith cried out, stomping her feet. It hasn't even been one day and her mother has already left her alone.

Meredith's head quickly snapped up when she heard a crackling noise. "Hello?" Meredith asked. "Is anyone there?" More crackling could be heard in the distance. She quickly covered her eyes, whimpering. "Please go away, please go away." She quietly whispered to herself.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Meredith looked up at the sound of a soft voice. In front of her stood a boy that couldn't be any older than her. He was slightly tall and lanky, with curly raven colored hair.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Meredith questioned, rubbing her eyes and hugging her legs to her chest.

"My name is Derek Shepherd, I live next door to you. I saw you earlier standing near the road and I thought you looked kind of lonely and sad."

Meredith nodded, staring at the boy intently, his blue eyes staring into her green ones. "Can I sit down?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded once more, brushing her golden hair away from her face. Derek sat down, keeping his distance from the mysterious girl.

"So, what's your name?"

"Meredith. My name is Meredith Grey."

Derek tilted his head and looked at the girl curiously. He smiled lightly, and nodded. "Meredith. That's a nice name. I don't know anyone with that name."

Meredith shrugged. "Well, now you do. Now, is there something you want?"

The boy shrugged as well and shook his head. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he liked her already. "I just wanted to see if you will alright."

"I'm not. My mom left me alone and my daddy hates me."

"Where did your mom go? And why does your dad hate you?"

Meredith stared at Derek, contemplating if she should talk to him. She's never really talked to other kids before. He seemed pretty harmless and so far he was nice. "My mom went to the hospital. That's where her job is. She leaves a lot because she needs to help people and save lives. She use to leave me with my dad, but he didn't get along with mom and he was tired of being stuck with me all the time so he left us. That's why me and my mom moved into this house. She wanted to get far away from him."

Derek looked at Meredith and frowned. "I'm sorry that your parents are like that. I don't have a dad anymore either. He died a few years ago. Some mean guys tried to rob the store he was at and shot him."

Meredith stared at Derek as he wiped his eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Derek." Derek nodded, grabbing Meredith's hand. "Me too. I miss him so much. Now it's just me, my mom, and my four sisters."

Meredith couldn't imagine what Derek has been through. Even though her dad doesn't want to be around her anymore she would never want him to die. "I'm so sorry, Derek."

Derek smiled. "It's okay. It's not your fault he was shot. I'm really sorry for you though. I don't know what I would do if my parents were never around."

Meredith frowned and looked at the ground, wrapping her arms around her small body. "Yeah..."

Derek stood up, adjusting his blue sweatshirt and pulling up his cargo shorts. "I'm kind of hungry, I'm gonna go home and eat dinner."

Meredith nodded and stood up too. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her green sun dress. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you some other time." Meredith turned to her front door.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with. My mom won't care if you eat over." Derek said, kicking the dirt beneath his feet. "Only if you want to. You don't have to."

Meredith smiled and turned around. "Sure, I would like that."

Derek grinned, and waved his hand, signaling for Meredith to follow him to his house. Meredith smiled to herself as she followed her new friend. She was hoping he would want to be her friend. She never really had friends before and Derek seemed really nice. She never met anyone that didn't have both of their parents before and she was glad that she wasn't the only one.

Derek opened the front door to his house, allowing Meredith to enter before him."I'm home, Mom." The boy called throughout the house. "I'm in the kitchen, Derek!" A woman called back.

"Come on, follow me." Derek ordered as he led the way to his kitchen. Meredith quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone in the big house.

Derek entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around a tall, slender woman. "Hey Mom."

"Hey, honey. Did you have fun at Marks?" The woman asked, setting down a plate at the table.

"Always." Replied Derek, pulling away from his mother and walking towards Meredith. "Mom, this is my new friend, Meredith Grey."

Meredith smiled as Derek introduced her as his friend. She watched as the tall woman made her way over and lowered herself, holding her hand out. "Well, hello Meredith. My name is Carolyn Shepherd." Meredith shyly nodded and shook the woman's hand.

"Meredith just moved in across the street and is home alone. Is it okay if she eats with me?" Derek asked, eagerly.

Carolyn frowned at the thought of a little girl being left home alone. She would never leave her son home alone. "Of course she can, Derek. Why don't you guys go get yourselves seated and I'll make you some sandwiches."

"Sweet! Thanks, Mom." Derek replied, taking Meredith's hand in his and leading her to the table.

Carolyn Shepherd smiled as she watched her son interact with his new friend. She didn't know a whole lot about this girl, but she knew that this girl wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's pretty short, but I promise it will get better. I'll introduce more characters as the chapters go on. Please review :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this chapter is pretty basic, there's a lot of dialogue. I mainly used this chapter to introduce more characters. Keep in mind it's been one year since Meredith and Derek met each other.**_

* * *

><p><strong>11 YEARS OLD<strong>

Meredith sat at the edge of the creek with her feet dangling in the water. She stared across the creek, watching her friends as they played what looked like some version of tag. Christina Yang, a new friend that she made during the past school year, sat on the other side of the creek. Of course she wasn't alone, on either side of her sat George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens. Meredith met those two through Christina. They also go to the same school as her, but she only had class with Christina at the time. She watched as Alex Karev and Mark Sloan chased Derek between bushes and trees. Meredith hasn't really associated with Mark, but she thought that her and Alex were good friends. She met those two through Derek, those three were in the same class last year.

Derek stopped running to catch his breath. He brushed his wavy hair back and looked around for his best friend. Mark caught up with Derek and shoved him to the ground. "You're it!" Mark yelled with a small grin.

Alex eventually caught up to the two. "A little rough, aren't you?" Alex questioned, pulling Derek up to his feet. Mark shrugged and let out a yawn. "You can never be too rough when it comes to tackle tag."

"Who said that's what we were playing?" Derek asked, brushing off the dirt and excess grass off of his clothes. Mark put a finger to his chin and stared intently at the sky. "I did. Right now. So you're it." Mark replied with a shrug.

"You suck. I don't want to play that." Alex complained, crossing his arms. Mark pushed Alex lightly, shaking his head. "I don't care what you want, Alex." Derek rolled his eyes, ignoring his bickering friends. He continued scanning over the scenery. 'Where could she be?' he asked himself.

"She's on the other side of the creek."

"What?" Derek said.

Christina stood up, rolling her eyes. "Meredith, you idiot. She's on the other side of the creek."

Derek nodded and looked across the creek. There Meredith sat with her golden hair blowing softly in the wind. She was lightly kicking her feet in the water. Derek grinned and waved to Christina as he began to jog away. "Thanks, Yang."

Christina rolled her eyes once more and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

Alex and Mark quit bickering as they watched their friend jog away. "Now where is he going?" Mark complained. Alex grinned and stuck his tongue out. "He probably thought tackle tag was stupid." Mark smacked Alex in the head and walked away. "Alex, you're stupid."

Meredith smiled as she saw her best friend jogging towards her. "Hey, why are you over here by yourself?" Derek breathlessly asked as he approached his friend.

Meredith shrugged, kicking the water. "Not sure, I guess I just wanted some peace and quiet."

Derek nodded. "Can I join you? I don't have to if you don't want me to."

Meredith smiled and patted the grass next to her. "I would love for you to join me."

Derek grinned and sat next to Meredith. He tore of his shoes and socks, sticking his feet in the water.

The two best friends sat in peaceful silence for quite some time. Neither of them saying a word. The only sound was the yelling of the others off in the distance and they sound of the water moving down the stream. Derek stared at his best friend intently. She looked kind of sad, but he wasn't sure why. Her bright green eyes didn't light up like usual.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asked, softly. "You don't look so happy."

"I'm just thinking. That's all." Meredith replied, staring at her feet. Derek frowned, not taking his eyes off his friend. Something was definitely wrong. She was being very vague with her answers. "Mer, I know something is bothering you. Please tell me."

Meredith let out a sigh, pulling her feet out of the water and crossing her legs. "I just feel out of place, you know. I don't like us hanging out in big crowds."

Derek tilted his head and nodded in agreement. "I know what you're saying, but you should never feel out a place."

"But I do, Derek." Meredith whined. "You have Mark and Alex. Christina has George and Izzie. I don't have anybody."

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand, gaining her attention. "Look at me, Mer." Meredith looked into Derek's eyes, wiping her own eyes as tears fell. "You have me. You will always have me. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Alex and Mark are my friends, but you're my best friend."

Meredith sniffled, wiping her eyes and nose. "Really?"

Derek smiled in response and nodded. "Always."

Meredith smiled, hugging her best friend tightly. "I always thought of you as my best friend, but I didn't know you thought of me as the same way."

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's small body, resting his head on her own. "I do, Meredith. Forever."

Christina yawned as George and Izzie stared across the creek, eyes and mouth wide open. "What are you kids looking at?" Mark asked as he made his way over to the three, Alex trailing closely behind him.

Christina looked up to Mark and pointed to where Meredith and Derek were located. Alex squinted his eyes, attempting to get a closer look. "Is he hugging her?"

"Yup!" Christina replied, popping the p. "It looks like it, now doesn't it."

Mark shoved a finger to the back of his throat, causing him to gag. "I'm gagging, literally. I will probably throw up, so watch out."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting. I think it's kind of cute."

George pulled his eyes away and looked to his friends. "I'm with Mark on this one."

"Oh shut up, George. You think it's adorable and you know it." Alex said, rubbing his fist against George's head.

"Shh!" Christina hissed. "I feel like I'm watching one of those lifetime movies my mother watches."

"Might as well get some popcorn and candy." Alex replied, shifting his feet back and forth.

"Good idea." Mark said, patting Alex's back. "Let's go get some."

"I'm coming with!" George shouted, getting up to his feet and running off towards Alex and Mark. "No you're not." Mark called back.

Izzie laughed to herself and looked off into the distance. "These guys are something else."

"You're telling me." Christina scoffed. " Mark and Alex are idiots. George is trying to be an idiot. Derek and Meredith are in love. I'm awesome and you're... you're something else."

Izzie shrugged her shoulders and continued staring at two in the distance.

Meredith pulled out of Derek's embrace and sighed. "Don't you want to get back to your game you were playing?"

Derek shook his head. "Nope. I would rather hang out with you. And everybody disappeared anyways."

Meredith looked up and noticed that it was just two of them. She could see Christina and Izzie leaving off in the distance. She looked to her friend and smiled as he grinned at her.

"It looks like it's just us." Meredith observed, looking up to the darkening sky.

"It sure is." Derek replied, softly. He quickly positioned himself next to Meredith and laid down on his back. Meredith smiled softly. She understood what he was getting at. She laid her body next to his, linking her hand with his.

"You know, if Mark and Alex saw me right now they would kill me." Derek laughed to himself.

"Why?" Meredith asked, confusion showing on her face.

Derek looked to his friend and smiled. "Because. Apparently looking at stars is girly."

Meredith frowned. "You can go play with them if you want. You don't have to be with me."

"Sure I do." Derek replied. "We've watched the stars together almost every night since I met you."

"Exactly, Derek. So you can go be with your friends. I'm okay by myself, really."

Derek squeezed Meredith's hand and let out a sigh. "No, Mer. I'm staying with you."

"Thank you, Derek."

"You're welcome, Meredith."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like, but I'm gonna continue writing this anyways. I'm well aware that this chapter is very short, it's just kind of a filler. PLEASE REVIEW :)**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Age 12**

Meredith was seated next to her best friend with her legs crossed. She stifled a yawn, stretching her arms behind her and leaning against them. She looked towards Derek and slightly frowned. Meredith knew that he was upset, not particularly at her, but she knew why.

"I'm really sorry, Der."

Derek shrugged, leaning back on his own arms. "It's not your fault."

"But it is." Meredith argued. Alex and Mark refuse to hang out with Derek until he ditches Meredith. Derek doesn't blame Meredith in anyway, but she still blames herself and he's getting tired of it.

"Mer, seriously, it's not your fault. It's my choice to hang out with you! I chose you over them. I don't need them anyways.

"Der-" Meredith started, but Derek interrupted her. "No!" He shouted. "Meredith, please just stop. Or I'm going leave and not talk to anybody for the rest of my life."

"That's kind of dramatic Derek, even for you." Meredith stated, giggling.

Derek playfully punched her shoulder and grinned. "Shut up."

Meredith smiled at her friend. She didn't know what it was lately, but she kept having these terrible thoughts that Derek was going to leave her and not come back. It could possibly be because of the dream that she had a couple of nights ago.

Meredith pulled out of her thoughts as she heard her name. "Hey." Derek said, nudging her shoulder. "You're face is frightening me. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"No, I know you. Tell me."

Meredith shoved Derek away from her and scooted away from him. She doesn't want to get too close to him in case he does decide to leave. Derek gave her a sympathetic look and moved closer to her. He rubbed her shoulder softly and stared at her. "Please tell me, Meredith. Please?" Derek pleaded.

Meredith let out a sigh and looked at her best friend. How could she say no to a face like that? "I had a dream..."

"Okay, MLK. And that dream was?"

Meredith ignored Derek's comment and shook her head. "I had a dream that you left me. I needed you and you left me. That's all I can think about when I see you now."

Derek shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would I leave you?"

"That's a good question, Der! Why would you leave me? Maybe because you miss Alex and Mark!" Meredith yelled.

Derek shook his head again. "No, Mer. I will never leave you."

"Then why did I have a dream that you would?!"

"I don't know!" Derek yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "Why is the grass green? Why is the sky blue? I just don't know! Sometimes we dream weird things, but it doesn't mean that they're going to come true."

Meredith sobbed, looking at the ground. Lately she has been an emotional wreck. She couldn't help, but let all the tears fall. Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith, and hugged her with his other arm. "I'm sorry that I yelled, it just frustrates me when you blame yourself for everything and you always assume stupid things."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Meredith whined, burying her face into Derek's shoulder.

Derek groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "No, of course not." Derek pulled away from Meredith and turned to face her. "Meredith, please look at me." Meredith nodded, looking up to her best friend. Derek wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "I'm not leaving you, ever! I don't think you're stupid, either. You're my best friend. I chose you, Mer."

Meredith nodded, wiping her face with her own sleeve. "You chose me?"

Derek smiled at her, and nodded. "Yes, I did. I will always choose you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Age 13**

"I'm here bitches! Happy Birthday, Meredith!" Izzie exclaimed, throwing her bags on the ground as she entered Christina's room.

Meredith waved to her friend and smiled. "Thanks, Izzie."

Today was finally the day that Meredith was becoming a teenager. She turned 13 today and her friends decided they would celebrate at Christina's and have a slumber party. Of course Meredith's mother was too busy at the hospital and neglected to tell her own daughter happy birthday. Meredith wasn't surprised, nor did she really care. She was just happy to be spending her birthday with her friends.

Christina shook her head. "Girl, why are you so loud?"

Izzie shrugged with a smile and sat next to her friends on the bed. "I don't know. It happens."

"Only to you."

"So where are the guys?" Meredith asked, looking out the window anxiously.

Christina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry, your boyfriend will eventually show up."

Izzie stifled a giggle, causing Christina to glare at her. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Your boyfriends will eventually be here as well. And yes, that was plural. You're kind of a whore."

"I am not!" Izzie whined. "You don't think so, do you Meredith?"

Meredith shifted her gaze to the floor. "You know I love you, Izzie.

"Meredith..." Izzie glared at her friend.

"You are kind of putting yourself out there. I can't keep you straight between George and Alex."

"Right?" Christina exclaimed in agreement. "That's what I'm saying. One day your flirting with George, the next day your on top of Alex."

"You need to stop leading them on, Izzie." Meredith said, rubbing her friends shoulder.

"You both are bitches." Izzie replied, crossing her arms.

"As your friend, I'm telling you not to hurt our other friends. This needs to end or you need to choose one."

"Or better yet, go for Derek or Mark. Derek is never going to get a girlfriend, and Marks hot." Christina suggested with a smirk.

Izzie raised an eyebrow at Christina and looked to Meredith. "I could never go for Derek. He's Meredith's, not that I would want to. He's too scrawny and awkward, and I don't care for the curly hair. And Mark is hot, but too stupid for my liking."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight." Meredith demanded. "Derek is not "mine" and he is not my boyfriend. And he's not awkward."

Izzie and Christina looked to each other, shaking there heads. "Yeah, and I'm not Korean."

"Whatever." Meredith said, looking back out the window. "What do you even see in George and Alex anyways?"

Izzie shrugged, staring at the wall intently. "Well George is cute and kinda sweet, but Alex is really cute and also a bad boy."

"And Mark is hot and stupid. What's your point?" Christina replied, bluntly.

"Why don't you go for Mark?" Izzie inquired. "I mean, I'm kind of curious to why you keep mentioning him."

Christina shrugged. "I don't date. There's no time for that."

"Sure..." Izzie and Meredith replied in unison.

Derek, George and Alex all piled out of Alex's moms car and ran up the lengthy driveway. "Why are we here again?" Alex asked, knocking on the front door. "Because. It's Meredith's birthday and we're celebrating it here." Derek replied, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, well I don't like Christina."

"Who does?" Derek asked.

"I kind of do." George replied.

Derek and Alex glared at George before the front door was opened. The boys all greeted Christina's mom and quickly ran up the stairs to Christina's room. "Hey!" The boys yelled as they walked in the room, throwing their belongings onto Izzies.

"Happy Birthday, Mer." Derek said, wrapping his arm around Meredith and joining her on the bed.

"Thanks, Der." Meredith replied, hugging her friend back. Christina gave her a friend a stern look and shook her head. For awhile now Christina has suspected something going on between Derek and Meredith. Even though Meredith denies having any feelings for Derek, she knows there is something. And she doesn't even have to talk to Derek to see a connection.

"Hey Izzie!" Alex and George both said, sitting on either side of Izzie. Christina looked between everybody in her room and shook her head. "I'll be right back, if anyone cares."

Meredith watched as her friend left. "I wonder where she's going?"

Derek shrugged, leaning back on the bed. "Who knows? So hows your birthday going?"

Meredith leaned back next to Derek. "Alright. It's really not different from previous birthdays. I thought turning 13 was suppose to be a big deal."

"Not really. You remember on my thirteenth birthday when I went out of town?"

Meredith nodded, remembering how her best friend left for four days.

"Yeah, I spent my birthday sitting on a dock with my grandpa trying to fish. Not very fun if you ask me."

"Doesn't sound like it."

Derek looked over to George, Izzie, and Alex and raised an eyebrow. "Is she dating one of them?"

Meredith looked over and shook her head in response.

"Are all three of them dating, like, each other?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"I'm back!" Christina yelled as she entered her room. "And look who I brought with."

All eyes fell on Mark as he entered the room. "Hey guys."

* * *

><p>Mark was slouched over the side of the couch, grasping a jug of root beer. Christina was on the other end of the couch holding her own bowl of popcorn. Izzie was passed out on the floor with Alex on one side of her and George on the other side, all three of them sleeping soundly. Derek was leaned up against the coffee table with Meredith next to him.<p>

"Interesting birthday that you had." Derek observed as he looked at all of his friends sprawled out in the living room.

"It sure was." Meredith replied with a nod. "Mark really looked like he enjoyed himself."

"Or maybe just the root beer." The two best friends laughed to themselves quietly. Meredith smiled at her best friend and rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you know that we're the only ones that are 13?" Meredith whispered.

Derek leaned his head against the wall and look to the ceiling. "What does that mean?"

Meredith shrugged. "I dunno. We're the only teenagers out of our friends."

Derek grinned, lightly nudging Meredith in her ribs. "Hey, that means we're the responsible ones then. Plus, we get to do things the others can't."

"Like what?" Meredith asked, curiously.

Derek put a finger to his chin and thought about it for a few seconds. "Good question. We could start dating." He suggested.

Meredith quickly pulled away from Derek with a horrified expression on her face. "What?"

Derek shrugged, not looking towards his friend but looking to Izzie and her boyfriends. "Sure, Izzie is practically dating two guys and she's only 12. We could start dating."

Meredith shook her head and shifted her gaze to anywhere but her best friend. "Derek, you're my best friend and all, but I don't want to date you."

Derek raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Good. I don't want to date you either."

"But you ju-"

Derek held up a hand to stop Meredith from speaking. "I meant, we could just date people in general. I didn't mean we should date." Derek explained.

Meredith nodded and moved towards her best friend. "Good, but I'm not sure I want to date anyone right now."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure how to do it, really. And I'll miss you too much."

Derek gave his friend a sympathetic look and pulled her into his side. "I'm not going to go anywhere. No matter who we date I'll always be here for you."

Meredith nodded. "Like wise, but I can't see myself with anyone. I'm not very pretty, and that's really important when it comes to dating."

"I think you're pretty."

"Really?" Meredith asked with disbelief.

Derek shook his head. "Sure I do. And you'll find someone."

"I don't think so."

Derek shifted his body so he was facing Meredith. He took her hands in his and turned her so she was now facing him. "How about if when we're older, like ten years from now and one of us aren't dating anyone we date each other?" Derek suggested.

Meredith shrugged. "We can do that?"

Derek threw his hands up. "I don't know. Probably! We can do whatever we want."

"Well what if I don't want to date you when we're older."

"You have to!" Derek whined. "We're going to pinky promise this so that way neither of us die alone."

"Well, what if you have a girlfriend and I don't have anyone?" Meredith asked with a frown.

Derek smiled and grabbed his best friends arms tightly. "Don't worry about that! I'll be with you forever!"

"You promise?" Meredith questioned, holding her little pinky up in the air. Derek wrapped his slightly bigger pinky around Meredith's, shaking their hands. "I promise!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa! Derek is making a big promise there. Sorry this chapter kind of sucked. After the next couple chapters everything will get better! I promise ;)<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I'm so very sorry. It has literally been over a year since I've last updated a story. I took a hiatus so I could keep on track with school work and my job, but it's been way too long! I've decided to keep this story rolling, I think once it's finished it will be one of my best. I also just started another story; **_**"The Hardest Part of Ending Is Starting Again." **_**It would be really great if you guys check it out and let me know what you think :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Age 14**

Meredith Grey was seated at an empty picnic table outside in the school courtyard. While eating her chips, she watched all of the students among her making their way to their friends and yelling to one another. She wasn't quite sure where her friends were located, usually they were the first ones seated at their usual table, but today was different.

Meredith watched as a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair made his way over to her. He was very cute, she's never seen him around school before.

"Hi." The boy said as he stood in front of Meredith. "My name is Owen Hunt. May I sit with you."

Meredith nodded, while swallowing the last of her chips and crumpling the bag, placing it in front of her. "Meredith Grey." She replied, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

Owen smiled, placing his hand in Meredith's. "Nice to meet you, Meredith. I'm new here and thought lunch would be the perfect opportunity to meet some potential new friends."

"Right you are, Owen. I'm not sure where my friends are, but I'll be sure to introduce you to them whenever they come around."

Owen nodded in response and smiled, tapping his fingers lightly on the surface of the table. Owen looked up as he saw a petite asian girl and what seems to be her blonde friend make their way over.

"Who is this?" The asian girl asked, slamming her tray down on the table next to Meredith. "This is Owen Hunt, he's new here."

"Hi Owen!" The bubbly blonde responded, taking a seat next to the boy. "I'm Izzie Stevens."

"Nice to meet you." Owen greeted, shifting his gaze to the asian girl. Cristina stared blankly at the boy before her and raised her eyebrows. "Uh, do you need something?"

The boy shrugged, sticking his hand out. "I'm Owen."

"I've gathered that. Why are you here?" Cristina replied, biting into her sandwich.

Meredith rolled her eyes, slapping her friend on the head. "Ignore her, she's a snobby bitch. Her name is Cristina Yang, by the way."

Cristina glared at her friend and stood up, stomping away with her tray in hand. "I'm sorry." Owen apologized.

"Don't be." Meredith gave him a sympathetic look. "Yeah, don't be." Izzie chimed in. "She just doesn't do well with new people."

Meredith nodded in agreement and watched as the boys walked over to the table. "Hey girls, and, uh guy?" Alex greeted, staring intently at boy with strawberry blonde hair.

George sighed, taking a seat next to Alex. He wanted to sit on the other side of Izzie, but that seats occupied by an unknown guest. Derek frowned sitting next to Meredith. "Mer." Derek elbowed his best friend. "Who is he?"

Meredith smiled and clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "George, Alex, Derek, this is Owen Hunt. Owen, that's George O' Malley, that's Alex Karev, and this is Derek Shepherd." Meredith pointed out each of her friends.

Owen nodded as another male approached the table. "Hey man" Mark greeted, patting the new kid on the back. "The name is Mark Sloan. You must be Owen?"

"How did you hear about him, Mark?" Derek asked, biting into his apple.

Mark shrugged. "What can I say? I know everything." Alex scoffed, shaking his head. "Not really."

Mark chucked his orange at Alex, hitting him directly in the forehead. "Shut the hell up, Alex. I just happened to run into little miss Yang on the way here and she expressed that a very cute boy by the name of Owen was occupying our table."

Owen blushed, looking down at his hands. "Really?"

"Mhm, she may come off as a bitch, but she can be real emotional and lovey dovey."

"You say that like you have first hand knowledge." Derek remarked.

Mark wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "You dont know what I do in my free time."

"I've heard enough! Please stop." George begged, covering his ears.

Alex snickered, eating the orange that Mark threw at him. "This table is fucked up."

"Or maybe that's just you." Mark replied. Alex glared at his friend, throwing a fork. Mark dodged the fork as it went soaring past Derek's face. Owen watched the interaction between the group of friends and stood up.

"Maybe I should go."

"No." Meredith demanded, grabbing his hand. "Stay, don't let them get to you."

Owen smiled in response and nodded, sitting back down.

Derek frowned as he watched the interaction. Was Meredith into this guy?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meredith Grey was walking home from school alone. Usually she would walk with Derek, but he didn't seem like he wanted anything to do with her after lunch today. On a different note, she really liked Owen. He was a nice guy and very cute too, she even has a few classes with him. Her friends seemed to have taken a liking to him too, especially Izzie and according to Mark, Cristina as well.

Meredith turned around when she heard the pounding of shoes against the gravel behind her. "Hey." Derek said, bending over and trying to catch his breath. "I've been calling your name for two blocks."

Meredith shrugged, "Sorry Der. I must've been lost in thought. What's up?"

"Do you like Owen?" He asked, straightening himself out, walking alongside Meredith.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. Don't you like him?"

Derek shrugged, looking at his feet. "He seems like a cool guy."

"Yeah, I think he'll make a great addition to our group of friends."

"Meredith." Derek said, stopping in the middle of the walkway.

Meredith frowned and look at her friend. "Derek."

"Do you like Owen. Like you know, like him?"

"Derek, I don't know him well enough to like him more than a friend. What's wrong with you?"

Derek shook his head and continued walking. "It's nothing."

Meredith grabbed her friend by the shoulders and turned him around. "Seriously, Derek. Please tell me."

"It's just-" Derek was getting flustered, running his fingers through his curly hair. "I don't want you to get hurt Mer."

"Derek. I don't know what you mean."

Derek placed his hands on Meredith's shoulders and faced her. "I mean that I really care about you Meredith. I just don't want some asshole corrupting you."

Meredith smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "Don't worry about me, Derek. No matter who I end up with you will always be the number one man in my life"

Derek nodded, patting his friends back. "You'll always be the number one girl in my life." But for some reason Derek's heart was telling him otherwise.


End file.
